Eliwood's New Girlfriend
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Roy thought his widowed father would never find love again. But now Eliwood is dating his old friend Isadora. Roy is furious at his father for having a new girlfriend. Shanna and Isadora search for a way to reconcile Roy and Eliwood.
1. Part I

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters in this story. They are property of Nintendo._

 _This fanfic is rated T for cursing and some suggestive content. It is not for those under 13._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **ELIWOOD'S NEW GIRLFRIEND**

 **PART I**

It had been a year since Roy had defeated Zephiel and Idenn and saved Etruria. He was now the marquess of Pherae, taking over for his father Eliwood. Roy and Shanna were a happy couple, even though some did joke about the two having practically the same haircut.

Eliwood was feeling much better. He felt kind of awkwards being 38 years old and already having a daughter-in-law. He was helping out with his son at first, promising to work hard to restore Pherae from the war. But after a while, Eliwood started to feel lonely. His wife Fiora had died ten years ago, and a decade without his beloved marchioness had taken a toll on him. When he was not busy he decided to go soul-searching.

But one night, Eliwood had announced a big surprise that would surely enrage Roy.

Roy was in his bedchamber, coloring a picture that he drew of himself playing with his father. Not long after he had finished the picture, a servant notified Roy that Eliwood wanted to speak to him. It was something very important that Roy needed to know.

"What could it be?" Roy asked himself.

Roy picked up his picture and went to find Eliwood. Eliwood was in the kitchen, eating some dinner rolls and drinking ale. Roy walked inside.

"Dad, what did you want to see me about?" asked Roy. "Is it about me sneaking food at night? If it is, then I'm sorry - sometimes I get hungry late at night."

"No," said Eliwood. "You're not in trouble."

"Well," said Roy, "is it about me playing practical jokes?"

"I said you're not in trouble," said Eliwood.

"Then what is it?" asked Roy. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Okay..." said Eliwood. "It's just...well...you see...about my nights out in town...well..." Eliwood was hesitating to tell Roy, since he wanted to tell Roy the truth about something that could upset Roy. Normally Roy didn't get upset about these things, but still... "Roy...I have to tell you something...I...I have...a new...a new..." Eliwood was trying to spit it out, but he couldn't.

Then, suddenly, a hot flash came over Eliwood's face. "I HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND! THERE! i SAID IT! GODS DAMN IT!"

Roy froze for a minute and looked around. He couldn't tell if Eliwood was serious. Then he burst out laughing.

"No, really," said Roy. "What do you want to tell me!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you," said Eliwood. "I have a new girlfriend."

"Come on," said Roy.

"It's true," said Eliwood.

"No, it's not," said Roy.

"Yes, it is," said Eliwood.

" _No_ , it's _not_!" said Roy, shaking his head.

" _Yes_ , it _is_!" said Eliwood exasperatedly. "I recently started dating this woman named Isadora. Her husband Harken died several years ago. She doesn't have any kids, unfortunately. I met her a long time ago. We saw each other again a few months ago and we've been dating each other."

Roy felt shocked. He tried to change the subject.

"Well..." said Roy. "I made you this picture."

"Aw, thanks, son!" said Eliwood, taking the picture.

"And now I have to go see my wife," said Roy.

Roy walked quietly out of the palace kitchen. He first walked quietly, but as soon as he was out of Eliwood's sight, he started to run. He made his way to the library, where Shanna was busy reading a book. She was surprised to see Roy running.

"Shanna!" said Roy.

"What is it, dear?" Shanna asked Roy.

"I have some terrible news!" said Roy.

"News?" asked Shanna.

"It's about my dad!" said Roy.

"Your dad?" asked Shanna.

"You might not believe this..." said Roy. "It's...uh...something bad...I think it's...extremely horrible..." Roy was sweating. This shocked Shanna, who was not used to seeing Roy getting all sweaty.

"What is Eliwood doing?" asked Shanna.

"ELIWOOD HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" said Roy. "He can't be doing this to me!"

"Shouldn't you be happy?" said Shanna. "She's the first woman to come around since your mother."

"I don't want him to have a girlfriend!" said Roy. "It's completely disrespectful to my mother's memory!"

"Roy," said Shanna, "after that dreadful war last year, I thought you'd be happy that Eliwood has found someone new!"

"But he said he'd never get married again!" said Roy. "It's so unfair! He lied to me!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Roy," said Shanna.

Roy growled and stomped out of the library. He went to his bedchamber.

"I know he's my husband," said Shanna, "but sometimes he can be such a kid..."


	2. Part II

**PART II**

A few days later, Roy was relaxing at the public baths, clad only in a blue speedo. He was feeling bummed out over his father's newfound love.

"Come on," he said, "last night Dad and his dopey new girlfriend did nothing but talk all lovey-dovey. Puh-leez! Don't you agree?"

The person next to him was an ugly, heavy-set woman wearing a bath towel. Roy thought it was stupid that someone would go into the hot springs and not take off their towel, but he digressed. As it turns out, she wasn't listening.

"Never mind," said Roy.

Roy got out of the baths, put on his towel and left the building. He then made his way back to the palace.

When Roy arrived at the palace, he walked through the hallways. Then he listened through one of the doors.

"Why, that is a nice shirt, Eliwood."

"Thank you. It is made from the finest silk imported from Hoshido."

"It feels so soft."

"It sure does."

Roy groaned. Then he looked down at himself.

"Oh, crap!" he said. "I left my clothes at the public baths! Well, at least I've got this towel on to protect me." The towel fell down, revealing Roy's swimsuit. Roy hurried back to his room. There he took off his swimsuit and put on some clothes.

Shanna walked into Roy's bedchamber.

"Hello, dear," she said.

"Hello," said Roy.

"Dinner's going to be ready in about an hour," said Shanna. "How were the public baths?"

"Good," said Roy. "I just want to take a nap."

"Fine," said Shanna.

At dinner, Roy, Eliwood, Shanna, and Isadora sat together at the table. Servants gave them their food - a roast pheasant, mashed potatoes, asparagus, dinner rolls, and wine to drink. The four of them began to eat their dinner.

"So," Roy told his father, saying it somewhat coldly, "how was your day?"

"It was fine," said Eliwood. "Me and Isadora took a walk in the park."

"How was it?" Roy asked coldly.

"It was lovely," said Isadora. "There were plenty of birds out."

"I'm sure there were," said Roy.

"Roy..." said Shanna.

"We saw a mother squirrel with several babies," said Isadora.

"Mother!" said Roy. "I get it. Isadora, you're not my mother and you never will be!"

"Roy!" said Eliwood. "Don't you DARE speak like that at the dinner table, young man! I don't care if you're the marquess - you still have to listen to me. After all, I am your father."

"I don't need you to push me around!" said Roy. "I know she's just here to cause trouble. I'm leaving!"

Roy got up from the table and left in a huff.

"Is everything all right with Roy?" Isadora asked Eliwood.

"Yeah," said Eliwood. "Roy's just upset."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Isadora.

"I'll talk to him after dinner," said Shanna. "He always listens to me." An old servant woman came walking over. "Excuse me, but can you take Roy's dinner up to him? He's in his bedchamber."

"To hear is to obey," said the servant.

The servant brought Roy's dinner to him. Roy ate his dinner. When dinner was over, Shanna came up to Roy's room. She saw Roy at his table finishing up his dinner.

"Roy, dear," said Shanna.

"Yes?" asked Roy.

"Are you doing okay?" asked Shanna.

"Yes...no..." said Roy.

"You're jealous of your father's girlfriend, aren't you?" said Shanna.

"Yes," said Roy.

"Listen," said Shanna. "Your father loves you. He's done a lot to make you happy. You should do your part and make him happy."

Roy sighed. "I don't want to scare Isadora away," he said, "but I want Dad to honor my mother's memory."

"Your father will never forget your mother," said Shanna, "you know that."

"But I don't want a new mom," said Roy. "You know how stepmothers are. They pretend to be nice to you when they date your father, and then when they marry your father they show their true colors and try to drive you away."

"That's not true," said Shanna. "Listen...the Flower Festival is next week and your father has already invited Isadora as his date."

Roy gasped.

"I have to stop this before it gets out of control!" said Roy.

"Roy!" said Shanna. "Calm down!" She put her hand on Roy's shoulder. "Just try to keep a positive face. I think you'll get over it eventually. I'm going to talk to your father and Isadora."

That night, Roy was asleep in his bed. He was dreaming that he was in an empty void with a weird tie-dye background. A female voice was talking.

 _It's a vicious cycle. You're miserable because you're alone, but you're alone because you're miserable. Meet Eliwood._

The spotlight cuts to Eliwood, who is lying down in his underwear on a mattress with no bedding. Roy gasps. Eliwood sits up and looks in Roy's direction, but does not see him. Eliwood has a visible five o'clock shadow.

 _You see, Eliwood is so used to being alone, he always will be. His son Roy may be the marquess of Pherae, but Eliwood, a lonely widower, has been rejected by his own son. You see, Roy forgot to be flexible. He wouldn't let Eliwood be who he was, so all of Eliwood's relationships failed._

"At least I've got my mom," said Eliwood.

 _But, when she gets too old and dies, what will you have them?_

"Yeah?" said Roy.

"I'll have my mattress," said Eliwood. "And I'll have this artichoke souffle!" He grabs an artichoke souffle and starts eating it.

 _Lucky, lucky. In short, because Eliwood is so set in his widower ways and his son Roy refuses to help him, he is destined to live and die alone, in an unflattering tenement, without any proper clothing._

"Hey," said Eliwood, "these skivvies were from a good designer!"

Roy woke up and screamed.

"Oh, man!" he said. "No...that will never be Dad. He doesn't even like artichokes."

Roy lay down in bed and waited until he fell asleep.


End file.
